


Dance With Me

by flickawhip



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

The reunion dance was one Sharpay Evans had been aching for. She had gone far in what she wanted to do, she was known as a showgirl, a dancer on a show and yet... she was lonely. She was alone as she walked back onto the room, noting the silence of the room around her. She knew she looked good, all long blonde hair pulled back into a slick ponytail, a skin-tight dress and high-heels. 

She had not expected to find herself face to face with Kelsi. Kelsi who had been a shy, sweet, delicate girl in High School. A talented musical writer, yes, but shy. Now though, she looked... perfect. Her hair was pulled back into a sharp bun, shining like it had been polished.Kelsi wore a simple blue shirt and black pants, her heels were small but perfectly fitting for her. If Sharpay hadn't known better she would have thought Kelsi came here with a plan. Kelsi was smirking as she came close enough that Sharpay could feel when she held a hand out. 

"Dance with me."

Sharpay had hesitated, then took it allowing herself to be pulled closer, her hand coming to rest naturally on Kelsi's back. She let Kelsi lead. The two danced, all eyes fixed on them. Sharpay's breath catching in her throat as Kelsi dipped her, then pulled her back up. This time when Kelsi smirked, she found her eyes drawn to the girl's lips. The kiss was gentle but passionate.


End file.
